1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mounting structure, and more particularly to a mounting structure for a stator of a motor-stator.
2. Description of Related Art
An electrical fan usually includes a frame, a bearing support formed at a middle of the frame, a stator disposed around the bearing support, and a rotor rotatably mounted surrounding the stator. The bearing support is for receiving a bearing therein. The bearing rotatably supports a rotor shaft which is connected to the rotor. The bearing support is usually made of plastic, and includes a central tube for fixedly positioning the stator.
In order to fixedly positioning the stator in the central tube, adhesive is often spread between an outer surface of the central tube and an inner surface of the stator so that the stator is fixed to the central tube. This complicates the assembly of the electrical fan and thus increases the cost of the electrical fan. Furthermore, the adhesive is made of non-biodegradable material which may cause pollution.